Mine
by prettylittlerockstar
Summary: "Bellamy Blake" She purred in his ear, trailing a finger down his jaw stopping to hook it around the neck of his shirt. "You're in my playground now".
1. Chapter 1

**a/n : I know I have a whole other bunch of stories I need to update but I've developed a new love for the 100 (mainly Bellamy Blake because hello the guy is gorgeous!) and this idea has been stuck in my head and I felt the need to write it up. :D  
**

* * *

Shiloh weaved through the foliage, dipping and twirling between the thick and thin bark trees; brushing past the shiny coated leaves, her feet carrying her with ease. She hesitated her eyes catching a flicker of colour, and she slowly stalked over to the source. She found herself flashing her kitten teeth in a smile; a bracelet constructed from twigs, vines, flower petals, feathers and crystals had been delicately placed on a prominent low branch, she would have to thank Lincoln later for finding it for her. She was always dropping things and he always ended up finding them, picking them up and putting them on the branch for her to retrieve again when she next passed it. Slipping it onto her wrist she smiled. The bracelet had been intricately made, the vines and twigs carefully bound together, with the exotic flowers woven into the design creating a beautiful pattern. Anya always used to tell her to stay back with the camp, an order which alway went ignored. Now the woman had long since gave up on telling her to stay, accepting the girls explorative nature, only giving her the warning of staying within the permissible areas. She always liked to push it though, every now and then venturing into the forbidden forests making sure to cover her tracks when she was going to leave so no one would know of her being there. Today was one of those days for her. Bouncing on her feet she bounded off into the throng of tree's her golden curls capturing the illusion of glittering as the rays of sunlight bounced off her hair through the gaps in the trees.

Hearing a rustling nearby she crouched down, pressing her limbs down into the muddied earth not caring about dirtying herself. Her hair spilled in front of her face and she tucked it behind her ears with a muddy hand. Shiloh's crystal blue orbs dart from left to right, up and down taking in her surroundings in all directions locating the source of movement. Landing on a rustling bush she keeps her eyes peeled the pads of her palms pressed into the ground like paws . A snake-like creature slithered out of the bush to join her, stopping briefly and lifting its head as if recognising her then continued on its way slithering around her. Her heart pounded hard in her chest, a childish gleam of excitement in her eyes. She waits like a predator stalking its prey, as voices grow louder. The voices she heard were the sounds of the language she had long since gotten used to. Her eyes flickered up ahead to see some of them leaping from tree to tree and she concealed herself further. It seemed like everyday was a game of hide and seek, they would come hunting and she would hide from them; but sometimes she wished it would be different, that something different or more exciting would happen. The voices faded along with the footsteps and she was on the move again slipping this time sticking to the trees as she leapt from one branch to the next. She stopped at a stream to splash her face, smiling at her reflection in the water, her face was prettily covered in small tattoos that accentuated her features; a star, a moon, and a circle moving down along her right cheek, three circles moving up from her right brow, another tattoo on her right hand, and another going down her left arm. Most of the people in her tribe war tattoos to intimidate but with Shiloh they seemed to have the opposite effect and people seemed to gravitate nearer.

She was sneaking past a jaguar when a loud thrumming noise attracted her attention, causing her to snap her head up to the sky and watch as a huge metal ship came tumbling down. Immediately she headed back to the tribe to let them know what she had seen. The others had seen what had fallen from the sky, Anya explaining that it was the sky people and ordering everyone around. Some of their best warriors had been sent out to see what had landed, and the others left behind whispered excitedly. Not one to sit and wait around Shiloh prepared herself to go to the crash site; sticking weapons into her boots and tucking small vials of various liquids, plants and powders into the holster on her thigh. She casually walked past the buzz of her tribe, not drawing any unwanted attention to herself as she made to leave.

"Shiloh!"

A soft voice hissed and she froze before turning around. Rebekah, her freckled, fiery haired friend rushed to her side.

"You're going to see the sky people aren't you?"

"No."

She replied, walking off again.

"Take me with you please, I won't tell anyone I just want to see them"

Shiloh let out a long breath.

"Fine. But stay close at all times"

The girl nodded and with a last look behind her to check no one was watching them leave, Shiloh disappeared into the forest, digging her heels into the ground set off on a stealthy sprint to the site, with Rebekah tailing behind. They made sure to not have themselves be seen by Anya's warriors the last thing she would need was them finding out she was there and then her getting banished from the tribe.

As she got closer she knew to hide herself, hauling herself up into the concealment of the thick leaves of the trees, Rebekah following suit. A group of young girls and boys walked underneath her cheering loudly and happily. Her blue eyes widened in intrigue. So these were the sky people she had heard stories about. A movement in the trees near her brought her eyes briefly away from watching them, and she found that Lincoln, one of her fellow tribes people, had also gone to seek out the fallen people. He nodded his head at her, an agreement not to tell the others that he had seen her somewhere she shouldn't be.

"Why are they here?"

Rebekah whispered and Shiloh shrugged in response.

"I don't know"

"I don't like it, it doesn't feel right with them here"

"I think it'll be fun"

Rebekah raised her eyes at Shiloh.

"Fun! More like dangerous"

"Shhh look"

Shiloh pointed towards a group of people talking.

"Well at least we know they can speak like us."

Shiloh wasn't listening to her friend too busy watching the oldest of the sky people; a young man with handsome features, deep brown eyes and slicked back raven hair.

"What's that look for?"

Her friend whispered, nudging Shiloh's arm. Shiloh smirked, turning to her friend.

"I want one."

Rebekah giggled.

"Which one?"

She scanned the group until she saw the tall and pretty boy who Shiloh had her eyes on.

"Him."

Shiloh told her friend.

"I want him".


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the follows, reads, favourites and views people, they really encourage me to keep writing :P  
**  
**I forgot to put a disclaimer up on at the beginning so here it is: I do not (sadly) own the 100 or any of its characters, just my oc's :D  
**  
**Here's the next chapter guys, I hope you like it!**

* * *

The two girls left shortly after, deciding to head back before anyone would realise they've gone. Instead of going straight to camp though, Shiloh had fabricated a story in her head and told Rebekah to follow her to the river bank.

"So why are we going to the river again?"

"It's so the others won't know we've been to see the sky people."

"I don't understand"

Shiloh sighed almost impatiently.

"If we hang out at the river bank then the warriors will see us there when they return, they'll think that we've been to the river to wash up or something"

"Oh okay, you have a plan for everything don't you?"

The red-head giggled and Shiloh smirked deviously.

"Of course I do"

The two reached the stream slipping their feet into the cool water. Rebekah had no doubt that Shiloh did have a plan for everything, her blonde haired friend always seemed to get what she wanted and what she wanted always tended to be the most elusive and dangerous things. A good example of that was Shiloh's pet jaguar Honey. One day the girl had returned from her ventures into the forest holding a small bundle of fur and despite the protests and Anya's insistence for her to kill the thing, Shiloh had refused and raised the animal into a fierce and protective guard of the camp. Rebekah didn't admit it to her friend but she was deeply concerned about Shiloh's new interest, the leader of the people from the sky as he was probably the most unavailable thing she could ever want, which meant that Shiloh would only want him even more. She looked up to the blonde, seeing her gazing into the water, her fingers absent mindedly tracing shapes into the rippling water as she was deep in thought.

"Shiloh, look the warriors are on their way back."

The blonde lifted her head, following where her friend was pointing seeing the many black figures flitting about the trees crossing back to the village. As soon as they came within distance of the girls Shiloh darted up from the river hurrying over to them.

"Did you see them? The sky people?"

She asked, her tone and facial expression showing the perfect match of excitement and intrigue. She was the perfect actress. One of the warriors pulled off his mask nodding his head. Shiloh made her eyes glitter.

"Oh really! Were there many? Do they talk like us?"

"There were many and yes they also speak English"

Shiloh nodded pretending the information was new and intriguing to her.

"What are you two doing away from camp anyways?"

"I persuaded Rebekah to wait by the river with me for you, I wanted to be the first person you told about the sky people"

The warrior chuckled, Shiloh was being very convincing, acting and saying things which seemed like exactly what she would do.

"Anya will want to know where you two are, come back to camp"

"Okay"

Shiloh beamed at the warrior, slinking her arm through Rebekah's and skipping off on the trail back to camp. Anya narrowed her eyes at Shiloh seeing her entering the camp with the warriors. She strode over to the girl, her expression scary calm, and indication that she was angry.

"Where have you been Shiloh"

"The river"

She answered back innocently smiling at her leader.

"Oh really?"

"You know how I like to be the first to know everything, I waited the warriors out at the river so they could tell me about the sky people before anyone else"

"So you didn't go trailing after them and find the sky people for yourself?"

"Nah, I figured I'd see how many of our guys and gals came back alive before I took my chances"

Anya gave Shiloh a hard stare, one that told the blonde that her leader did not believe her, but wasn't going to press further. Shiloh turned her back on Anya, disappearing into the greenhouse. It wasn't that Anya didn't like Shiloh, she was quite fond of the girl but the thing that made her wary of the girl was her uncontrollable nature. Shiloh rarely followed orders, always stretched the rules and pretty much did whatever whenever she felt like it. The men and women in the tribe both admired and envied her for it. She was a test of power to Anya, a challenge which meant that she should be contained and taught to obey, by any means necessary. Anya couldn't bring herself to do it, or even give orders for someone to do it for her as her heart told her that such a soul as Shiloh's should be allowed to be free.

Shiloh busied herself for some time in the greenhouse carefully weaving an assortment of flowers into an intricate braid. She hadn't realised how long she had been in there keeping herself busy until she noticed that night had now fallen. The tribe had settled into their nightly routines, Shiloh finding it the perfect opportunity to sneak away whilst they were pre-occupied. She wanted to see more of the Sky people, so she was going to do exactly just that.

Sticking to the trees so she would not leave any traceable prints Shiloh tracked her way to the Sky people's camp site. She followed the loud noise to see the majority of the teenagers gathered around a fire where two boys were busy removing some kind of metal bracelet from the wrists of the teenagers. Her pretty boy was stood over the two, encouraging more and more of the teens to have their bracelets removed. She watched as a limping teen made his way over to him with a look of fury on his face.

"What the hell are you doing?"

One of the boys from in front of the fire lunged forward, rearing to attack but was held back by their leader.

"We're liberating ourselves, what does it look like"

He spoke cockily, a sly smirk on his face daring for a challenge.

"It looks like you're trying to get us all killed, the communication system is dead. These wristbands are all we've got, take them off and the Ark will think we're dying, that it's not safe for them to follow"

"That's the point, chancellor."

This information intrigued Shiloh, she had assumed that they would have wanted the rest of their people to come down, but from what she was hearing it was the last thing they wanted.

"We can take care of ourselves, can't we!"

He turned his head to address the teens who replied back with a chorus of agreeing cheers.

"You think this is a game? Those aren't just our friends and our parents up there, they're our farmers, our doctors, our engineers. I don't care what he tells you, we won't survive here on our own, and besides if it really is safe how could you not want the rest of our people to come down"

Looking into the leaders eyes Shiloh saw that his exact intention was to not have them come down.

"My people already are down"

The leader said, pointing to the sky he shook his head.

"Those people, locked my people up"

He stepped closer to the injured teen.

"Those people killed my mother for giving birth to a second child"

"And I thought my people were bad"

Shiloh muttered to herself, appalled at the fact that to the sky people it was a crime to have more than 1 child, she had 6 brothers so she didn't understand why one extra child would have been a problem. Carefully moving to a closer tree Shiloh continued to listen.

"You're father did that"

The leader spat angrily to the teen who began to defend his father.

"My father didn't write the laws"

The teens words made Shiloh remember the words that Anya had often repeated to her: The law is hard but it is the law.

"No but he enforced them, but not anymore, not here, here there are no laws"

The sky people's leader declared, and Shiloh had to admit she was impressed, he knew how to get people's attention saying exactly what they wanted to hear, hell she was even almost buying what he was selling.

"We do whatever the hell we want whenever the hell we want!"

The teens circled around him began to cheer and chant.

"You don't have to like it Wells, you can even try to stop it, or change it, kill me, you know why? Whatever the hell we want"

Shiloh smirked, as the teens began yelling a chorus of _"Whatever the hell we want"_ cheering in response to their leaders words.

"Whatever the hell you want huh? We'll see about that"

Dark clouds rolled over the camp, showering rain over everyone unexpectedly. The sky people cheered happily, as if they had never seen rain before, and Shiloh realised that they had been in space so they wouldn't have. She knew she would have to get back to her tribe quickly, if the rain had reached her home too then everyone would be inside and they would for sure know she had sneaked off. In an attempt to make a hasty retreat she miscalculated slightly, slipping as she jumped to the next tree and banging roughly into the bark.

The noise had alerted the attention of the camps leader and he walked over to the sound, but by the time he had reached the location of the noise all that was left was a red fallen flower, which had come loose from Shiloh's hair. He picked up the flower his eyes flickering around him checking for tracks before he turned on his heel returning to his followers.

* * *

**So Shiloh and Bellamy haven't came face to face just yet, but they will very soon :D LEt me know what your thoughts are, i'd appreciate it!**

-Till next time m'dears xx


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, follows favourites and read you guys xx  
What did you guys think of the finale? It had me in tears for pretty much the whole thing and the following day too xD Anyways here is the next chapter, don't forget to review and let me know what you think xx**

* * *

"Shiloh wake up!"

The loud screech of her friend startled the blonde, making her shoot up and out of her sleep, causing her to roll off the thick branch she was resting on and fall flat on her back.

"Ouch"

Shiloh whined, climbing up from the floor and glaring at Rebekah as she stretched her limbs.

You're usually up at first light, why are you still asleep?"

"We'll I'm not now"

She grumbled crankily swiping up an apple from the food crate and taking two bites before handing it to Honey, giving the giant cat a soft pet on the head.

"You went to go see him didn't you? The sky people's leader?"

"Shut up, the others could hear you"

Shiloh hissed and Rebekah nodded pulling Shiloh over to somewhere more secluded in the village.

"I think Anya knows where you went-I didn't tell her I promise! It's just she usually asks me where you've gone when you disappear and this time she didn't but she knows you left"

"We'll if she mentions it I'll think of something"

"So you did go see him didn't you?"

Shiloh glanced around before giving a sharp and quick nod to her friend.

"Did you talk to him?"

Shiloh shook her head.

"Too many people around him, they'd probably try to kill me if I strolled up to him to say hi"

"So you need to get him alone"

The redhead stated.

"Yup"

"And knowing you, you already have a plan"

Shiloh winked at the red-head. Before jumping up from the boulder, pulling her braid loose and shaking the flowers from her hair.

"Shiloh, come fight!"

Some of the male warriors shouted her, and she shrugged joining the group. The warriors made endless attempts to trap her, but Shiloh was too slim and too fast for them to keep hold of, ducking and jumping out of the way, tiring them out so it was easier for her to make them hit the ground. One of the warriors managed to get her on the ground, but Shiloh reacted fast, swinging around sending him to the floor and locking her leg around his neck.

"I hope you're not batting my men about too badly"

Shiloh looked up, following the voice of her leader, seeing Anya watching the group with a small smile.

"Their fault for challenging me"

She protested, releasing her hold on the warrior and helping the other up to their feet.

"You're an excellent fighter, I just wish you would put your skills to a better use"

Anya hinted at Shiloh who shook her head.

"I already said I don't want to be a warrior, so that means I won't be your second or third either"

"The offer is always open Shiloh"

The blonde nodded at her leader, picking up a canteen of water and taking a sip before replying.

"I'll keep that in mind"

Anya gave Shiloh a curt nod before leaving. Shiloh rolled back her shoulders and bent down to her toes, toppling over when something heavy collided with her. Rolling onto her back she giggled as a wet tongue licked at her face.

"Hey Honey, you want to play?"

The jaguar made a noise of approval and jumped off Shiloh before pouncing lightly on her again. The two played, wrestling each other and chasing each other in a game of tag, Honey never once creating so much as a small scratch on Shiloh's skin as she pounced on the girl, even as she tore into the girls clothes with her claws. When Shiloh began to get tired, the jaguar stopped playing, trotting off to the tree where she kept watch. Rebekah handed Shiloh a canteen of water, who instead of drinking it poured the entire contents over her head.

"Shiloh, Anya sent a warrior out with one of the hunters"

A frown puckered on the blonde's forehead.

"What?"

"It might mean nothing, maybe just an extra precaution now that the sky people are here, but maybe you should check it out just in case?"

The blonde nodded, slipping her boots on her feet.

"If anyone asks where I am I've gone for a run"

Rebekah nodded, telling her friend to be careful before she went to check on the children in the tribes' nursery.

When Shiloh arrived at the camp of the sky people she saw 4 panic stricken teens move into the clearing where the sky people had congregated. She watched the leader stop one of the boys from lunging at the teen who was limping the other night and then make his way over to a wounded girl. Shiloh widened her eyes hoping that the cause of the injury wasn't one of her people.

"Octavia! Are you alright?"

The leader asked the girl who nodded, wincing as she was helped down the bank.

"Where's the food?"

He asked after setting the girl named Octavia down. A longhaired teen looked up from where he was sat.

"We didn't make it to Mount weather"

"What the hell happened out there?"

A blonde girl spoke up, terror in her voice.

"We we're attacked."

"Attacked, by what?"

"Not what who."

The long haired boy said and Shiloh put her head in her hands.

"Those bloody idiots"

She growled out, furious with her people.

"Turns out, when the last grounder on the Ark died, he wasn't the last grounder."

The leader turned to Octavia, comforting her in a way a brother would their sister, Shiloh smiled remembering when her brothers were like that with her.

"It's true, everything we thought we knew about the ground is wrong"

The blonde haired girl told everyone her eyes meeting with all the sky people in the camp.

"They are people here, survivors, the good news is that means we can survive. Radiation won't kill us"

"Yeah but the grounders will"

The long-haired boy interjected.

"Where's the kid with the goggles"

The mention of one of them missing filled Shiloh with dread.

"Jasper was hit."

The blonde sky girl explained.

"They took him"

She turned to the dark-skinned teen grabbing his hand.

"Where is your wristband?"

The teen glared at the leader pointing to him.

"Ask him."

"How many!"

She demanded and the boy who had been fighting grinned.

"24 and counting"

"You idiots. Life support on the Ark is failing. That's why they brought us down here, they need to know the ground is survivable again and we need their help against whoever's out there. If you take off your wristbands you're not just killing them, you're killing us."

There was a silence before the leader spoke.

"We're stronger than you think, don't listen to her she's one of the privileged. If they come down she'll have it good, how many of you can say the same?"

"We can take care of ourselves. That wristband on your arm, it makes you a prisoner. We're not prisoners anymore. They say they'll forgive your crimes, I say you're not criminals!"

He continued to rally up his people, telling them again everything they wanted to hear.

"You're fighters, survivors, the grounders should worry about us"

Shiloh chuckled quietly, there was no way her people would fear a mass of teenagers that hadn't had the upbringing her tribe had. The blonde sky girl shook her head storming off angrily. The rest of them moved to the centre of the camp where the leader-whose name Shiloh had overheard was Bellamy- set his sister down on a boulder and began to clean up the wound on her leg. From what Shiloh could see of the wound it looked like a bite from the water snakes. After patching up his sisters leg Bellamy wandered off a little out into the woods away from everyone, either to get away from the fretting teens or to avoid being confronted by the annoying blonde sky girl. Shiloh saw it as the perfect opportunity to make a move and followed him out, dropping from the trees. Silently following him she watched as he walked around the forest inspecting the leaves and bushes, stopping at a bush ripe with white berries. He reached a hand up to pull a berry from the bush rolling it in the palm of his hand to determine if it was edible. Propping herself lightly against the tree behind him she placed a hand on her hip.

"Those berries are poison"

Bellamy spun around, startled but not showing it, his hand clutching his knife as the other paused near his gun. Whatever action he was going to do next completely escaped him as he took in the sight of the disheveled beauty in front of him: She was wearing extremely short cut offs that he could tell used to be a pair of black jeans from the messy cutting of the frayed hem, showing off long legs which he couldn't help but imagine being wrapped around him. He continued to soak in her image unconsciously licking his lips as his eyes brushed upwards. The black shirt she wore was ripped and torn, the right shoulder dripping down to her forearm and the left gone almost entirely. The hem hung in shreds exposing her flat toned stomach making her tiny waist visible. Eventually he tore his eyes away from her curves bringing them to her face seeing the blonde's full pink lips pulled into a mischievous smile her eyes giving him a playful invite. She moved a hand pulling her tendrils of wet hair from her face bringing Bellamy's attention to the tattoos she was sporting. He widened his eyes, reality finally hitting him hard as he realised that this woman was a grounder. Coming to his senses he backed her into a tree pressing the dagger against her throat.

Shiloh had to admit she was impressed; it wasn't often that she found someone who could resist her charms. Bellamy spoke and the minor shock left her reminding Shiloh that she had him exactly where she wanted him.

"You're a grounder"

He growled out and Shiloh chuckled at the term her people had been given.

"Grounders? Is that what you're calling us"

"You speak English?"

He frowned, not having thought the grounders would've been able to do so.

"And a couple other languages yes"

"What are you doing here?"

"You have beautiful eyes"

She grinned, staring intensely into his dark orbs. There was a moment of hesitation as Bellamy tried to fight her distractions.

"Answer me!"

He hissed out putting more pressure on the blade against her neck but not enough pressure to cause a wound.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? You came from the sky, I was born on this earth"

Bellamy couldn't help but frown, she was awfully calm for someone with a blade against their throat.

"Was it you that speared one of us?"

Shiloh let out a sigh of impatience or irritation.

"These questions are boring"

"Answer me or I'll kill you"

Shiloh's eyes brightened.

"Now this is fun"

She leaned forward to put less distance between their faces, ignoring the cold sting as the knife scratched her skin, marking her throat with a pink line.

"No I didn't spear one of your people"

She whispered and before Bellamy could calculate his next move, the blonde was out of his grasp and he was no longer holding his knife. Spinning around again he found her behind him, tossing the knife up in the air and expertly catching it.

"You know if you want to survive you should stop thinking that the pretty things aren't dangerous, you'll be surprised at how the beautiful can be the most ruthless killers. Hesitation is not a good thing either"

Shiloh advised him her tone sounding like a scolding.

"So you're going to kill me?"

Peals of provocative laughter escaped her lips and she shook her head.

"Of course not."

"Why are you here then?"

Bellamy scrunched up his face, confused. This girl was perplexing to stay the least.

"I was curious, not everyday people fall from the sky in a giant tin can"

The smirk that finished on her lips after she had spoken was unnerving making Bellamy wonder if she had some sort of plan, if there were other grounders waiting in the trees with spears, or in the bushes ready to attack the camp whilst she had him distracted. His eyes scanned the area and Shiloh picked up on what was on his mind.

"I'm alone"

Bellamy knew he shouldn't trust a word that left this grounder girl's lips but he found himself believing her.

"So you aren't going to kill me"

Bellamy repeated from earlier, and the grounder bobbed her head in confirmation.

"What would I kill you with? My looks? Mind you they have been known to give a man a heart attack."

She teased and gestured to the fact she had no weapons, confirming she had no intention to kill. Bellamy's eyes flickered to his knife in her hand.

"Oh right. Here."

She tossed the knife, which he caught slipping it into his pocket. Shiloh sauntered closer to him, slightly surprised when he didn't step back from her. They stared each other down challenging the others power until the sound of the 100 cheering loudly shattered the tense silence.

"It's cute you know, how you think you can do whatever you want"

Bellamy laughed, a sound that Shiloh found endearing.

"I _can_ do whatever I want"

The blonde tutted shaking her head.

"You see that's where you're wrong"

Lifting her eyes to meet his she smirked malevolently closing the distance between them both.

"Bellamy Blake"

She purred in his ear, trailing a finger down his jaw stopping to hook it around the neck of his shirt.

"You're in my playground now".

In a quick movement that elicited a gasp from Shiloh, Bellamy had her pinned against the tree again, her hands firmly above her head and his gun pointed under her chin. So she hadn't quite expected him to do that..

"You're playground huh?"

Bellamy smirked thinking he had the upper hand. Shiloh giggled batting her eyelashes, not phased by the threat of the gun at all. She heard footsteps approaching and frowned internally, not wanting her encounter with Bellamy to end just yet, but knowing it would have to.

"Oohh I do like you"

She said, curving her body into his, pulling her hands free from his grasp and taking Bellamy's gun, inconspicuously slipping a purple leaf into his jean pocket with her other hand.

"But, I can't have any of your lot know about me just yet"

She continued, acting quickly before Bellamy could and she pulled a sprig she had tucked behind her ear, blowing the spores into Bellamy's face before hightailing into the forest. Bellamy winced blinking, and opened his eyes confusedly looking around to see his gun at his feet. He picked it up sticking it in his belt and ran his hands through his hair trying to remember what had happened. He remembered he had left Octavia to clear his head, but everything after that point and up to now was fuzzy. Shaking his head he made his way back to Octavia, a brief image of a tattooed girl entering his head before it escaped his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

On her way back to her tribe Shiloh spotted Lincoln and knowing he would have answers she ran over to him.

"What the hell is Anya doing?"

She hissed, making the man stop and turn to her.

"She sent a warrior with the hunters, incase they saw the people from the sky, she told them if they came on our territory then they could do whatever they wanted to them."

"They speared a kid in the chest!"

"I know, I persuaded them not to kill him, they've tied him to the hunting tree"

"Because that's so much better!"

She shouted, only to have her voice muffled by Lincoln's hand. He pointed not far from where they were, making Shiloh see Bellamy and four others heading through the forest.

"They're going to get him, they could get eaten by freaking jaguars if they go there!"

"You're going to help them aren't you"

Lincoln sighed and Shiloh nodded.

"Of course I am, you still know where my bow and arrows are?"

Lincoln nodded leading Shiloh to her weapons and she sprinted off, hoping to get to the hunting tree before Bellamy did.

Shiloh soon got to the tree, her eyes widening as she saw the poor limp boy bound to the tree in the middle of the clearing. She scanned the area sharply, finding that Bellamy and his rescue party were not at the tree yet, but could arrive at any moment. She would have to hurry. Carefully heading towards the tree she dodged the floor traps and snares, climbing up the tree to the boy. Shiloh inspected him, making a quick decision on what to do with him. He was currently unconscious, his skin covered in dried blood and a poultice placed over his wound. Shiloh sucked in a breath as his eyes began to flutter open and he groaned regaining consciousness. She slipped behind him to not be detected and pulled out her sharpest arrow from her quiver beginning to cut away the vine ropes. Jasper, sensing someone was there started to fret, squirming and then moaning in pain.

"Hey, I'm trying to help, stop moving or you'll hurt yourself"

Jasper tried to crane his neck around but was too weak to do so.

"Who are you?"

He managed out from laboured breaths.

"A friend. Now save your energy"

"It hurt's"

Jasper cried out, making Shiloh frown, wishing she had thought to have brought some pain relief for the kid.

"I know, I know, but try to think about something else"

Shiloh attempted to soothe him, not quite sure of what she was doing.

"What's you're name?"

She asked him, in an attempt to keep him alert and stop him from falling into unconsciousness.

"Jasper"

His voice came out like a whisper, making Shiloh hurry up with what she was doing.

"Jasper huh? I had a brother called Jasper"

"You had a brother? You're not from the Ark are you?"

Shiloh bit her lip realising what she had said, hopefully Jasper would forget about her once he was back with his friends and had healed, or the others at least would think he was delusional. Jaspers head lolled forward, bringing her out of her thoughts and she moved beside him, tapping his face.

"Jasper, Jasper stay with me, do not die on me okay Jasper"

The situation hit hard on Shiloh, bringing back an old memory she didn't want to have a repeat of.

"Jasper"

She hissed grabbing his face in her hands. His eyes fluttered open and they widened seeing her.

"I'm going to get you down okay, but you've got to do some of the work too Jasper, keep living for me okay?"

"Got it"

He breathed out and she smiled at him, finishing cutting the vines around his waist and starting on the ones by his feet. Jasper let out a loud moan, making Shiloh wince sympathetically. The bushes began rustling near them and she heard the faint sound of voices. Bellamy was here. Glancing between Jasper and the direction Bellamy was coming from she weighed up her options and darted off for cover concealing herself in the bushes on the opposite side of the tree Jasper was in.

From her hiding spot Shiloh could see the group of five come from a path in the bushes looking horrified at their friend who was tied to the tree. The blonde girl shouted his name, beginning to move forward but the long-haired boy held his hand out to stop her.

"Clarke wait"

She hurried over the other four following her, and Shiloh frowned seeing none of them check their surroundings, it was common sense! Clarke keeping her eyes on Jasper stepped over the trap in the ground, Shiloh sucking in a breath expecting the girl to be a goner. She let out a shriek and Shiloh moved around stealthily not attracting any attention, looking to see Bellamy holding the girl and stopping her from falling. It didn't seem like the others noticed it but Shiloh definitely didn't miss the flicker of hesitation in his eyes as he made the decision whether to pull the girl up. Shiloh cocked her head to the side finding it interesting and she actually wondered if he was going to let her fall.

"Pull her up!"

The long haired boy shouted repeatedly but Bellamy made no attempt to do so. Looks like he was going to let her fall. The three boys rushed over to him, pulling Bellamy back and helping Clarke out of the ditch.

"You okay?"

The long haired guy said to Clarke and she nodded, although her terrified eyes and heavy breathing were a clear sign she was anything but.

"We need to get him down"

She nodded over to Jasper, trying to act as if she hadn't just almost been skewered by a ditch of spikes. Shiloh had to give it to the girl, she was a tough one.

"I'll climb up there cut the vines"

The long haired boy nodded, and one of the other teens offered to join him.

"No you stay with Clarke, and watch him"

The long-haired kid instructed, motioning his head towards Bellamy. So he must have saw his hesitation too.

"You"

He nodded to the teen stood behind Bellamy.

"Let's go"

Clark looked over at Jasper and a confused frown graced her features.

"There's a poultice on his wound."

"Medicine?"

The dark-skinned teen asked looking equally confused. Shiloh ducked back as the long-haired teen and the other one going to help him cut Jasper down, passed her.

"Why would they save his life just to string him up as live bait?"

"Maybe what they're trying to catch like it's dinner to be breathing."

Bellamy retorted and Shiloh could see his words set worry into the group.

"Maybe what they're trying to catch is us"

The long-haired boy guessed and Shiloh had to bite back the urge to scoff. The long-haired boy looked over at the vines, his eyes scrunching up as he inspected it.

"Finn what is it?"

Clarke asked, having been watching him.

"The vines, these one here have been cut into, and look here, scratches from vines on his skin."

"What does that mean?"

"Someone was trying to get him down"

Bellamy answered and Finn nodded his head in confirmation.

"But why? If they were helping why would they start and not finish?"

Clarke asked, her confusion having doubled.

"Because we came, whoever it was probably didn't want us finding them"

Finn stated and Shiloh had to admit she was impressed, the kid was smart. Bellamy frowned and he ran his hands through his hair in annoyance, having the feeling that he knew something, that there was something he had forgotten but would have been useful in explaining who this mystery person that had tried to help was but he just couldn't remember.

Shiloh felt a movement beside her and darted her head to see Honey stealthily trot beside her. The giant cat nudged her shoulder, a message to tell her to leave the hunting grounds because the other jaguars were going to be looking for dinner. She stroked through the cat's fur leaning into it to whisper in it's ear.

"I'll follow you back soon, go back to camp"

The Jaguar bobbed it's head in a nod and disappeared into the thickness of the leaves. Turning back to watch the five Shiloh drew an arrow from her quiver stringing it in her bow and carefully watching her surroundings. Soon enough a jaguar let out a roar, making Shiloh head for cover in the trees once she realised it was on ground.

"What the hell was that?"

"Grounders?"

Clarke frantically turned her head to the noise, the five following suit. Then they all saw it. Stalking into the clearing was a huge jaguar. The creature bounded forward and Clarke let out a terrified shriek.

"Bellamy gun!"

Shiloh's eyes darted to the male and she saw him frantically look for a gun which was no longer in his hands. She aimed her arrow at the jaguar, hesitating to shoot it when she heard the gunshots. The teen that had the gun missed the jaguar and it was now invisible due to the waist-high bushes. Moving across the trees, whilst keeping hidden Shiloh followed the movement of the Jaguar, waiting for the perfect time to strike a hit. The Jaguar circled Bellamy and just as it was about to pounce on him the teen made another shot, only to find all the bullets used up. Releasing her arrow Shiloh let out a victorious breath as it struck the jaguar clean through the skull killing it instantly.

"Now she sees you"

Bellamy muttered to the teen then turned to the direction the arrow came from. Shiloh ducked behind the bark to hide from sight, unaware that Bellamy had caught a flash of her blonde hair. He frowned, the blonde hair sparking familiarity with him and determined to find out who it was he made his way towards the trees.

"Bellamy wait! What are you doing?"

"Someone shot that arrow, I'm going to take a look see if I can find who"

"Bellamy, we don't know what else is out there, or if there are anymore of those things"

"Clarke's right"

Finn agreed.

"Lets just get Jasper down and head back"

Bellamy fixed his eyes on the tree Shiloh had been in for a few moments longer before turning back and rejoining the others. He had a strong feeling that whatever had happened to his memory was linked with the person in the trees that had saved him, and he was definitely going to find out who she was and what she had done to him.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for the follow's favourites, reads and reviews :)**

**Chocolamalo: Honey is adorable isn't she :P**

**Mie-Pie: I'm glad you are liking it and that the pacing of the story is good. :)**

**Here's the next chapter for you all, it's a little short but the next chapter will be much longer, let me know what you all think!**

* * *

Shiloh had started to head back to her tribe but somewhere along her journey her feet had decided to lead her elsewhere. She found herself stood at the entrance of a cave. Finally realising where she was she hesitated; her feet squirming against the grassy floor, as she made her mind up on what to do. About to head inside she was stopped by a sincere voice.

"It's been a while since you visited here"

Shiloh nodded turning to Lincoln, who was looking at her with questioning eyes. Shiloh remained silent, and from the distant look in her clouded eyes he could see she was in deep thought.

"I watched you try to get the boy down from the tree"

Lincoln began, this time receiving a response from Shiloh.

"He was called Jasper."

She whispered, her voice so low that Lincoln would have missed it if he was not right beside her.

"The boy that they speared was called Jasper"

Shiloh explained further, making Lincoln finally understand.

"You couldn't lose him again, that is why you helped the boy, because you saw your brother in his eyes"

Shiloh nodded at Lincoln and feeling her eyes well up she ducked into the cave, before he could see the stray tear that rolled down her cheek and splashed silently against the ground. Shiloh slumped to the ground pulling her knees under her chin, not stirring as Lincoln moved to sit beside her.

"The boy will be fine. His friends have him now and the blonde one, she is a doctor."

He tried to reassure her but knew that the only way Shiloh would be assured would be for her to see with her own eyes. Shiloh mustered a small smile for Lincoln, appreciating his attempts to lighten her mood. Knowing there was nothing more he could do Lincoln bidded farewell to the blonde, telling her to return to camp before it got too far into the night.

Now that she was alone Shiloh pulled herself to her feet, gently tracing her fingers over the jagged rock of the cave wall. It was true she hadn't been here in years; which from the condition it was in now, was very clear. The mourning flowers that had once been beautiful and fresh were now withered and reduced to dust and the candles that were scattered around had long since been forgotten about. It was hard for her being here, her brother Jasper's death was the hardest on her than the death of two of her elder brothers. She thought maybe it was because he was younger than her, whereas the others were all at the least two years older. Shiloh decided though that the reason why she struggled to cope so much with his death was due to the fact that she could have prevented it, that is she had just done as she had told then he wouldn't have followed her and she wouldn't have had to watch helplessly as the life drained from his eyes as she held him that night. Picking up the lighter that was beside one of the candles she flicked it on, letting the flame appear and began lighting the candles inside the cave. The air became infused with smoke and salt and Shiloh brushed back the tears from her face, running her fingers over the cold stone floor where she had laid down her brother, the smell and taste of the copper and tears vividly etched into her mind. She spoke quietly, her voicing coming out of her mouth in a broken whisper.

"I'm sorry Jasper, I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

She didn't know how long she had cried for but somewhere along the line she had been overwhelmed by exhaustion and had fallen to sleep. When she woke in the morning she smiled softly, feeling the warm fuzziness of Honey's fur as the jaguar curled up against her. Honey must have come looking for her during the night and instead of waking up to bring her back to the camp the cat had watched over her, letting her have this time alone. She stretched and rubbed her eyes, which were feeling sore after the hours of crying. Honey, now aware that Shiloh was awake , jumped up from the ground and started licking her face worriedly.

"Hey, hey I'm okay Honey, everything's alright."

She reassured the cat, running her fingers through its fur. Shiloh climbed to her feet and walked out of the cave with Honey trotting at her right flank. The jaguar paused looking up at the sky before nudging Shiloh urgently.

"Acid fog?"

The Jaguar bobbed its head into a nod.

"Okay, let's hurry back then"

Shiloh and Honey darted through the forest quickly, not wanting to become victims of the Acid fog that would be seeking its prey soon.

Whatever Bellamy did he just couldn't get the image of a blonde haired, tattooed girl out of his head. There would be moments when a girlish giggle or playful smirk would haze over his mind, the beginnings of a memory which would dissipate as soon as he tried to reach deeper into his head. It infuriated him. He wasn't one to give up on anything but for now all he wanted to do was think of anything but blondes, so keeping his distance from Clarke and any other blonde girl in his camp he picked out a raven haired girl, taking her to his tent.

It was early into the morning when Shiloh arrived at camp, and luckily for her everyone seemed to be still asleep, other than the odd few early risers or the watch. Shiloh headed into her home, cleaning herself up and busying herself by changing into an outfit of a pink t-shirt rimmed with black and black leather pant with the odd holes in. A shadow appeared in the doorway and she instinctively threw a dagger int the direction, making it land just a half-inch from Anya's head. Anya's eyes flickered over to the dagger and she plucked it from the wall with an amused smile.

"We lost track of you last night, then with Honey not returning we started to think maybe you had run off and joined another camp."

"I went to my brothers cave, ask Lincoln, he saw me there."

"Yes he did tell us that was where you would be."

"Then if you were really concerned about my well-being you would have gone and collected me"

Shiloh replied back, her eyes narrowed at the tribe leader.

"How are the sky people doing? I know you've slipped out from time to time to see them."

Anya watched waiting for some kind of nervous response, and gave a dissapointed look at Shiloh's calm and collected answer. Shiloh shrugged.

"Your attack rattled them. They didn't think that anyone else was here"

"They haven't seen you then?"

"Nope. I'm careful."

Anya stayed silent for a moment before replying.

"Keep watching them. I want to know as much as we can about them before we decide what to do with them"

The woman left Shiloh, who watched after her, blinking in confusion. She's expected Anya to come up with some reason for her to not leave camp, not give Shiloh an excuse to be able to leave and go see them. Shaking her head she left the house, helping the people of the tribe to prepare for the acid fog.

Bellamy rolled out off bed leaving the sleeping girl and began to pull on his clothes. Something fell out of his jean pocket and he frowned picking up the purple leaf and running it between his fingers. Leaving the tent he went to go seek out Monty, knowing the teen would no doubt know what it is. He entered the drop ship ignoring Clarke who was tending to an unconscious Jasper, and strode over to the asian kid.

"You, what is this?"

He held out the purple leaf in his palm and Monty picked it up, his brows furrowing in confusion.

"Where did you get this?"

"It doesn't matter, just tell me what it is."

"It's like an amnesiac sort of. It hinders the brain's ability to recall previous events and puts a block on memories"

Monty explained and Bellamy felt overcome with a surge of fury. This mystery blonde girl was really starting to piss him off.


	6. Chapter 6

Clarke sighed in frustration as she kept an eye on Jasper. She had no idea how to help him, his pulse was thready, he was running a fever, and she was pretty sure that the wound from the spear was infected. She tried her best to concentrate as she dabbed at his forehead with a wet rag, but Jasper's painful moans which had left his mouth since they had found him tied to the tree, were beginning to drive her mad. She knew he couldn't help it though, and felt guilty for being mad at him for being in pain. He had slipped in and out of consciousness since they got back, either groaning in agony or muttering incoherently. His eyes fluttered and his head rolled to the side, as Jasper tried to move himself. Immediately switching into doctor mode Clarke put her hands on either side of his head to still him.

"Jasper, I need you to stay still you've been through a lot okay, right now you need to focus all your strength on healing"

Jasper let out a mumble that sounded like an agreement, and he stopped from struggling.

"There you go"

Clarke pressed a cup of water to Jaspers lips, urging him gently to drink. Jasper squinted trying to open his eyes and a slur of words rolled off his tongue.

"Whereisshheee?"

"What?"

Clarke frowned and Monty, who had been sat in the corner of the drop ship, moved closer.

"Who?"

"The girl"

"What girl Jasper, who?"

Clarke asked him, her voice soft but urgent.

"The girl, the girl with the star and the moon on her face"

Clarke frowned and Monty looked at his friend incredulously.

"Is he hallucinating?"

"He's lost a lot of blood, and he's in a lot of pain, plus we don't know what medicines the grounders tried to give him, so it could be a possibility."

Clarke began, explaining the logical reasoning to Monty.

"But I don't think he is, there was someone there when we went to get him back, they'd started to cut the vines that he was tied up with, and they stopped the jaguar from killing Bellamy."

Monty frowned and turned to Jasper; who was now unconscious, before turning back to Clarke.

"So there's someone out there helping us? A good grounder?"

Clarke shrugged.

"I don't know, none of us have seen whoever it is"

"Except Jasper."

Monty stated ad Clarke sighed, then remembered that Bellamy had been dead set on trying to find who had helped them.

"Watch Jasper for a sec, I need to talk to someone"

Monty nodded, making himself comfortable and Clarke left the drop ship, scanning the area for Bellamy.

"Bellamy!"

She shouted, calling for the leader who seemed nowhere to be found. She had asked several other teens where he was but they'd all unhelpfully replied saying 'in the woods'. She looked around the area she was in before moving to the next.

"Bellamy!"

After searching for about ten minutes she had gotten extremely agitated and angrily stormed through a patch of woods where she had seen a few of the guys that hung around Bellamy, wander off.

"Bell-"

She cut off, finally finding him beside Murphy, his arm raised holding an axe, in position to throw it.

Bellamy didn't so much as spare her a glance as he sent the axe into the tree not far from where Clarke was standing, making her jump slightly. He turned to Murphy with a smirk.

"That's how it's done."

"Hello Bellamy, did you not hear me?"

Clarke stated exasperatedly, glaring at him.

"Yes Princess I did hear you, and so did everyone else on the goddamn ground. Now what is it you want?"

"We need to talk"

"I'm all ears Princess."

Clarke looked to Murphy before switching back to Bellamy.

"Alone."

Bellamy sighed turning to Murphy.

"Go find Atom"

Murphy didn't look too happy at being ordered away, but he complied and left the two alone. Bellamy turned to Clarke, his jaw set in annoyance.

"What is this about?"

"The grounder that killed the jaguar and saved us"

"What about her?"

Bellamy huffed, irritated because he just couldn't seem to get rid of the girl that was haunting his mind, and it was even worse that a part of him didn't want to.

"Jasper saw her, he said she has star and a moon on her face, probably scars or tattoo's"

The blonde narrowed her eyes seeing Bellamy's eyes flood with some sort of recognition.

"You've seen her too?"

Clarke asked, although she could tell the answer was a yes. Bellamy remained silent, and strode over to the tree, yanking out the axe with a harsh force, making Clarke flinch once more.

"When? Why didn't you tell us?"

Clarke hissed angrily, and Bellamy just gave her a cold stare. She opened her mouth to shout again but refrained from doing so when she remembered when Bellamy went into the dropship the other day to ask Monty about that plant.

"You didn't tell us because you couldn't remember"

The scowl on Bellamy's face proved her right.

"If she's a friendly why go through so much trouble to stay hidden?"

Clarke wondered, half asking Bellamy and half asking herself. Bellamy wasn't listening to Clarke as she spoke, his eyes having glazed over as another memory began to crawl to the surface of his mind.

_He held his knife to the girls throat in a threatening move, the tattoo's on her face sparking him to realise she was not from the Ark. The ark had banned tattoo's, they were pointless and unnecessary, so for this girl to have said marks delicately placed around her facial features meant only one thing._

_"You're a grounder?"_

_He stated, more for his own confirmation than anything else. He had heard the princess and the others when they said that Jasper had been attacked by a grounder, but to see one up close was quite a shock to his system; more so that she was a female and such a normal and pretty one at that. The girl chuckled, her lip curling up in amusement._

_"Grounders? Is that what you're calling us?"_

_Bellamy felt the surprise flood right through his body. Clarke had made the grounders out to be some sort of savages, and to hear the girl speak in such a soft and honey warm voice, in his language was another shock._

_"You speak English?"_

_"And a couple other languages yes"_

_She replied casually, and this time he picked up on the slight drawl of an accent. He frowned, having to keep reminding himself that one of his own had been attacked and brutally speared by a __grounder. He was feeling slightly uneasy; this grounder had a knife to her throat and she was talking to him as if they were two friends engaging in conversation._

_"What are you doing here?"_

_He growled out, determined to get answers._

_"You have beautiful eyes"_

_She told him, baring her teeth in a dazzling white smile. The threat he was going to give her took it's time to work it's way out, as her crystalline eyes bore into his, sparkling with a playfulness. She pursed her lips, and her eyes flickered downwards to his lips before making their way back up to his eyes and fluttering. He found himself swallowing hard and shaking his head roughly to break the enchanting spell._

"Bellamy!"

Clarke's voice shattered the memory and Bellamy ran his hands through his hair, as if pulling away the remainders of it.

"What Princess?"

He grumbled out, his memories that had been returning leaving him extremely pissed off.

"Did you not hear a word I was saying?"

The Princess threw her hands up exasperated. Bellamy just shrugged, tossing the axe between his hands.

"I was saying what are we going to do about the grounder?"

"You go back to playing doctor, I'm going hunting"

With that, Bellamy left Clarke, calling for Atom and the hunting group he had rounded up earlier. 

Shiloh had been alternating from pacing backwards and forwards, for god knows how long. The fog had passed in their village, but it was still lingering about elsewhere, which was irritating her to endless amounts as she was itching to go back to Bellamy's camp. She was currently in the greenhouse hiding from Anya, and trying to keep herself busy by tending to the plants and helping Rebekah with pruning them. It didn't last long before she started to walk backwards and forwards.

"For goodness sake Shiloh, stop pacing, you're starting to make me feel restless"

Rebekah scolded her friend, watching her friend that was unable to stay still for even a short moment. Shiloh paused, for just a moment, then sat down beside Rebekah, tapping her foot against the floor.

"Sorry, it's just this stupid fog is driving me insane, I can't go anywhere!"

She whined, throwing her head back dramatically and groaning.

"You mean you can't go see Bellamy"

Shiloh gave Rebekah a pointed stare and she held up her hands defensively.

"What? it's true though isn't it, you want to go see him again don't you"

Shiloh nodded.

"I don't see why you still want him, he threatened you with a knife and put a gun to your head!"

Rebekah stated, eyeing her friend disapprovingly due to her choice in men. Shiloh rolled her eyes. Where she was wild and insubordinate, Rebekah was gentle and meek. The two girls were complete opposites, but their opposing personalities acted as a counter between the two, making them both great friends.

"What is it about him anyways? I've never seen you this hung up on someone or something before"

Shiloh shrugged, she had asked herself this question but was wasn't quite sure of the answer herself.

"I don't know, he's just different"

"He's going to get you into trouble Shiloh, I mean, what if you're brothers find out about you and him"

Shiloh rolled her eyes at her fretting friend. Rebekah always seemed to do double the worrying about everything Shiloh did, as if she was making up for Shiloh's lack of concern for her actions.

"They won't. They both are too busy playing soldier with the commander to care about me anymore"

Shiloh joked harshly, and Rebekah picked up on the upset in her friends tone.

"That's not true, they do care about you, you're their little sister they love you!"

The red head tried to console Shiloh, but the taller girl was having none of it.

"Blood isn't love."

She stated bitterly and Rebekah offered her friend a sympathetic glance. Shiloh shook off her negative mood and gave Rebekah a smile.

"I'm going to try sleep, get Honey to wake me when Lincoln comes back to camp, I need to talk to him"

The freckled girl nodded, watching as Shiloh exited the greenhouse, before turning back to her plants.

* * *

**So this chapter was a little slow action wise, BUT Bellamy remembers Shiloh now which will make the next chapter extremely interesting ;P  
Let me know what you guys think, i'd appreciate it xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while, I've been severely ill this past week and longer, but I'm on the mend now :) I did hope this chapter would be longer, but it turned out kinda short, I'll probably rewrite it later. Anyways here it is guys xx Let me know what you think of it.**

* * *

A soft shake of her shoulder and the quiet murmuring of her name woke Shiloh from her sleep. Her eyes fluttered open briefly, and still in a sleepy stupor they were pinched shut again almost instantly. Her shoulder was shaken again, this time with more force.

"I'm awake"

She grumbled and pulled herself up in a languid movement to sit and stretch. Her eyes flashed open once more, and this time she let them take in her surroundings, the sleepy haze lifting as everything came into view. The crystal orbs settled on the man waiting beside her bed and she beamed at him, launching her arms around him in a hug.

"You're back!"

Lincoln chuckled at the bubbling enthusiasm that Shiloh was oozing, knowing that she was in such high spirits because the fog had lifted. She pulled back from him, a slight frown on her features.

"Wait. I told Rebekah to get Honey to wake me when you come back."

Lincoln shrugged.

"Anya has been keeping Rebekah busy."

Shiloh snorted.

"Of course. It all makes sense now. I knew Anya was pissed at me for leaving to go see the sky's camp, and I knew something was up when she basically gave me permission to go see them, she only did that so people wouldn't think I was trying to defy her, so they wouldn't get the same idea. I bet she's trying to get some sort of secret confession or something from Rebekah."

Lincoln looked slightly worried.

"Is there anything she could use against you?"

Shiloh shook her head.

"I don't think so"

Shiloh picked her boots up from the floor and pulled them on, lacing them up.

"Did you go see them before you came here?"

Lincoln nodded.

"How's Jasper?"

"Alive, but I know my word means nothing to you until you see for yourself"

A laugh escaped her lips.

"You know me too well Lincoln."

She slid on a purple button up shirt over the cami top she was wearing in a darker shade of the colour, using it as a jacket.

"Well i'm going to head out, take care of Honey for me"

She left her home, heading over to Honey to feed her and direct the wild cat into the direction of Lincoln. After doing so Shiloh left the campsite and began her journey to Bellamy's camp. The acid fog had left but a slight sourness lingered in the air as a reminder of its attack. Shiloh made her way through the Woodland, her eyes scanning the area so no teen would spot her. She leapt into the trees when she heard people walking near her and she strained her ears to grasp at certain conversations. She spotted Finn walking over to Clarke and moved within a closer hearing range of the two.

"How's Jasper doing?"

Finn asked and Clarke offered a small smile, which Shiloh took as a good sign.

"He's doing much better, the tea is working and he's sitting up and talking now. He should be on his feet soon"

Shiloh felt a sense of relief wash over her. She felt she would have blamed herself if he had died. Her eyes left the two and she looked around quickly finding Bellamy. He was ordering about two teenagers and yelling at them rather harshly. At first look Shiloh assumed he was in a rageful temper, but upon further observation she realised the anger was just a mask. She knew the look in his eyes all too well; a mixture of guilt, pain and loss. And she didn't need to guess to know that the acid fog was the cause of the loss. She felt bad for him, it wasn't pity but an understanding. Shiloh frowned at the almost lost look on his face, she didn't like it when people looked so broken. That was when an idea sparked in her head, and she grinned in excitement at the thought of it. Shiloh waited in the trees, until Bellamy had separated himself from everyone telling them he needed to be alone, and then she jumped down, making her way over to him.

"Boo!"

Shiloh giggled peering over Bellamy's shoulder, from his crouched position. He whipped his head around, instinctively catching her legs and pinning her to the ground.

Shiloh's laughter increased as she hit the ground, her hair fanning out wildly around her and freeing her features.

"You know I quite like this position, I do prefer being on top though"

She winked and Bellamy growled in response, his eyes burning with anger.

"What the hell did you do to me?"

He spat out at her and she just smiled in reply batting her eyelashes innocently.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean"

"So it's worn off then? You remember me?"

"I remember everything grounder."

Bellamy snarled, making her giggle once more.

"Shiloh. My name's Shiloh"

"I don't care"

"Oooh someones in a bad mood"

"I wonder why"

Bellamy growled sarcastically.

"Sorry about the whole temporary memory loss thing by the way, it was necessary though."

She flashed a sheepish grin.

"Why are you here?"

Bellamy huffed unamused.

"I wanted to talk to you"

"Then go ahead talk"

Shiloh shot another playful smile at Bellamy, arching her back and pressing herself closer to him.

"It's a little distracting with you on top of me"

She purred Bellamy scoffed, releasing Shiloh's hands and climbing off her. The grounder let herself fall back against the earth with a soft thud and a mischievous giggle. He rose to his feet leaning against a tree and folded his arms, glaring down at Shiloh who stretched out her feet leaning back on the support of her hands.

"Well go on then speak"

Shiloh laughed a little before climbing up from the ground to make the height difference level.

"You know there's this really old saying that the people on earth used to have"

She began and Bellamy looked at her unamused. Before he could interject she continued.

"It was that behind every Great King there was a Greater Queen, and I'm not talking about that pathetic little excuse of a Princess by the way."

Shiloh's brow furrowed into a soft frown as she thought of Clarke, showing how much distaste she had for the girl. Bellamy would have thought it was adorable the way her features had scrunched up almost childishly, but he had quickly learned this girl was one for playing games; and he wasn't about to let her suck him in. What he didn't know was that she had him right from the moment he first saw her.

"What are you getting at?"

"I was born and raised to survive this earth, I can help you survive to"

Bellamy laughed.

"I don't want or need any help from you, I'm perfectly fine"

"Oh come on Bellamy, see the bigger picture."

Shiloh placed a hand on her hip, crossing over to him.

"You're in charge of what? A hundred kids, less even since half of them are on Clarke's side. With my help you can command hundreds of doctors, warriors, hunters, assassins"

Putting a hand on his shoulder Shiloh leaned into his ear murmuring enticingly.

"You could have the whole world"

She gave him another of her bewitching smiles and his stomach flipped. What was in those smiles, fairy dust?

She pulled back to assess his response. A small flicker in his beautiful brown eyes showed she had him swayed and he was thinking over her proposition.

"_If_ I take up your offer, what's to say your grounders won't come looking for you and kill everyone in my camp to get you"

"They won't come for me, they don't really care so long as I show my face back there every once and a while, and I've been known to disappear often"

She answered instantly, prepared to give an answer to every problem he could think of.

"How do I know I can trust you?"`

"Well I haven't done anything to hurt your lot, and there was the whole saving you from a jaguar thing too."

Bellamy nodded, not knowing what to say in reply to the girl.

"One last question. Why do you want to help me?"

Shiloh giggled.

"That is a good question. I like you Bellamy, and I don't want you to die."

"So you're willing to leave your own people because you like me?"

Bellamy raised an eyebrow, not buying any of it.

"I tire of my own people, they restrict me, have all these expectations I don't want to live up to"

She spoke, her demeanor changing ever so slightly, making Bellamy realise that for a moment she was not pretending. Shiloh's eyes dimmed in a brief moment, the thoughts in her head dulling her vibrant personality for just an instant before she regained her painted smirk and challenging eyes.

"I'll give you some time to think, come find me when you have your answer, I'll be waiting where we first met."

Bellamy watched as Shiloh turned on her heels, watching the sway of her hips as she sauntered off. The grounder stopped before disappearing out of sight, looking over her shoulder to give Bellamy a teasing smile.

"You do remember where that is don't you"

Bellamy glared at her and she erupted into peals of tinkling laughter before blowing a kiss and wiggling her fingers in goodbye.

"See you soon"

She shouted out, knowing that he was going to take her up on her offer, and then jogged off into the thick, leaving Bellamy's sight.


End file.
